


Thirty One

by tracy7307



Series: Harringrove ficlets [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: So when the game is over and Steve and Billy are the only two left in the locker room, both lingering, neither fully dressed yet, Steve has no idea why he does it because it’s only been a month and he’s sure that he’ll get Billy’s fist in his face again as soon as his fingers reach. As soon as they touch Billy’s skin without invitation. With no context whatsoever.But Steve sees the birthmark on the back of Billy’s left shoulder. Light brown and circular, the size of a nickel, Steve reaches out – runs his fingers over it before his brain even could even intervene. Before he even thinksthe fuck am I doing.





	Thirty One

They’ve been _okay_ for a month. 

It’s only been a _month_ , though. Thirty-one days with a lack of antagonizing. Since Billy had said in a low, soft voice, _sorry_ , while Steve stood next to the BMW with Max watching at the Camaro’s passenger door. The word formed a wispy cloud in the frigid December air.

A month of passing niceties – complements on three pointers. Sharing a joke or a story before the bell rings. Lending notes for English before a test. 

So when the game is over and Steve and Billy are the only two left in the locker room, both lingering, neither fully dressed yet, Steve has no idea why he does it because it’s only been a month and he’s sure that he’ll get Billy’s fist in his face again as soon as his fingers reach. As soon as they touch Billy’s skin without invitation. With no context whatsoever.

But Steve sees the birthmark on the back of Billy’s left shoulder. Light brown and circular, the size of a nickel, Steve reaches out – runs his fingers over it before his brain even could even intervene. Before he even thinks _the fuck am I doing_. 

Billy goes still under Steve’s fingers. Looks back toward Steve, though not directly. Steve runs his fingers back and forth over the mark and Billy’s jaw twitches. He fingers are loose around the towel in his hands, not forming a fist and Steve had envisioned they might.

The mark is flat on Billy’s skin. Steve runs his fingers over it again, trailing all of them over it. Billy licks his lips but is quiet.

Steve leans down and kisses the brown spot. Feels warm skin under his lips, the scent of soap in his nose, residual humidity around them from the showers. Billy inhales sharply. 

He kisses the mark three times before working up Billy’s neck, fingers sliding in Billy’s hair and Billy finally talks, _Steve_ , breathy and wanting. 

Steve finds Billy’s lips. Kisses him deep – Billy reaches for Steve, fingers hot on Steve’s sides. It’s only been a month since they’ve been _okay_ but it seems like this has been happening in slow motion, this kiss, the feeling of Billy’s tongue moving against Steve’s. Thirty one days went by too quickly and nowhere near fast enough as Billy moans against Steve and Steve slots his leg between Billy’s thighs, rolling his hips, riding Billy’s thigh until they’re both panting. 

The night ends with both of them taking a second shower, sated kisses under steaming water. 

Before he leaves, Steve presses one more kiss to the birthmark. Draws a little heart around it with his index finger.

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble from tumblr <3 feel free to come find me there! [tracy7307](http://tracy7307.tumblr.com/)


End file.
